1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a power conversion apparatus is known to subject a switching element constituting a bridge circuit to PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control, thereby converting direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-305883).